


【Neil / The Protagonist】Which part

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: A!大盜Neil x A!FBI探員 the Protagonist並不是White Collar AU ，但有借用同個職業設定。※有些微non-con，請注意via：https://images.plurk.com/goRkPxZGIcT40tyHn6eSG.pngNeil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Which part

男人被陰影覆蓋大半面積的面孔散發生人勿近的低氣壓，焦色雙目掃過舉在耳邊的雙手，審視他的空手投誠，扣著扳機的食指仍未鬆懈，警惕不速之客的一舉一動。

「放輕鬆，探員。」背光站在門前的侵入者面對瞄在要害的槍口依舊一派輕鬆，語氣帶著輕挑，無辜狀把手緩慢按去後腦。敵在暗他在明，仍舊看不清對方的臉，但蒙面底下的聲線暴露年齡，男人試圖在腦海中搜索所有二至三十歲的罪犯清單。

「我身上沒有武器。」他轉身向他證明，反倒踩上男人繃緊的神經。

「不准動！」FBI探員怒斥，他出聲警告，上膛的聲音格外響亮。

「聽你的，長官。」身分未明的青年停止動作，聳起肩乖巧地聽從對方的指令，維持著側身的姿勢，從肘內的空隙看向男人。「如果你想搜身的話，請便。」他再次表達自己的無害，但握著武器的那一方明顯不相信他口中的任何一句話。

探員在三步外的距離僵持數秒，評估對方的危險性足夠低才把槍收回背套，上前繞到對方背後，身高差距讓他得抬高手臂才能將對方的手折下，蒙面人沒有反抗，任憑他用掛在後腰的手銬將他反手銬住。

男人粗暴地扯過他的手臂，一手將他推去沙發，青年因為作用力失去平衡跌坐在上頭。交換位置的探員伸手扯下他的面罩，房門外的光線照在那頭紀錄在冊再熟悉不過的金髮。

「滿意了嗎？」尼爾挑眉，頭髮因為那番折騰亂了不少，不利的處境下不忘說點什麼。

「你怎麼進來的。」男人雙手環胸，槍套皮帶勒在他被撐起地白色襯衫上。

「我以為你會問些其他的。」尼爾搖頭，感到好笑。

探員被他的回答堵地啞口，意識到自己確實不該問這個問題，面對尼爾的專長這永遠是個蠢問題，他鎖緊眉頭清了清嗓。

「你怎麼知道這裡的。」他重新提問，認真的模樣反而讓尼爾露出憐愛的目光。

「嗯⋯⋯還是錯誤的問題，但算了。」尼爾歪嘴，對新的問題不怎麼滿意。

「這個安全屋，你怎麼找到這的。」男人眼中的敵意比一開始更深，不需猜測也看得出來他十分不喜歡尼爾的答非所問。

「我想想，本能？」尼爾笑得直接，似乎存了心激怒男人。但對方的反應卻比他所想還平靜，男人半垂眼居高臨下地看著他，沉默的壓力施加在青年身上。

「Alpha的本能，你知道的。」

「我不是Omega。」確認對方意圖的探員聲音低沉，被克制的慍怒藏在嗓音裡。

「我知道。」尼爾笑得更開，他喜歡男人的反應，「上次把你壓在牆上親的時候我就聞出來了。」尼爾戳破本不該談起的話題，成功點燃對方的導火線。男人的前臂扣在他的脖子，充滿攻擊性的氣味嗆辣刺鼻，折磨著被困住行動的另一個Alpha。

「你不能否認你確實享受那個吻。」尼爾的聲線被勒得沙啞，不怕死地繼續描述男人犯下的第一個也絕不會是最後一個的錯誤。

「你成功了，把我引出來。」儘管缺氧讓他漲紅臉，尼爾的笑容也沒有減去半分。

男人鬆開手，忿忿地推開他，重獲氧氣讓青年咳出幾聲。他的任務是接近目標，如尼爾說的，他確實成功了，卻處在被動位置。

「卑鄙的手段不是追求的好方式。」男人的憤怒有足夠的理由。要不是前幾天被對方在酒裡動手腳，他也不會同意除了壓制對方以外任何碰到自己身體的機會。在陷入昏迷前唯一有記憶點的只剩下貼在唇上的濕熱，等他再次清醒時，早已人去樓空。

「我沒碰你。」尼爾澄清自己的清白，「而且是你先親上來的。」他反過來告狀。

「我只是需要搜集你的唾液，這是能逮到你的機會。」男人不帶感情地哼聲。「少自作多情。」

「哦你這句話真的傷了我的心。」年輕的Alpha故作誇張，「下次親你的時候我也能用這句嗎？」又再度調轉話鋒調笑，不意外迎來第二次男人的教訓。

與第一次不同，在探員出手前尼爾先一步握住他的手腕，男人反應不及，連槍都來不及掏就摔在對方胸前，勉強用雙手撐在青年身邊才避免親密接觸。

尼爾相準男人還沒站穩步調， 卑鄙地把用來求歡的氣息盡情往他身上開疆闢土，如同極互斥無法相容的天性在彼此間碰撞，兩頭公羊在慾望的峭壁上的爭鬥，比誰會先失足。

男人被突如其來的侵略弄得頭昏腦脹，一聲金屬的嗑碰聲讓他意識到腕上的冰涼是自己最熟悉的工具。為了搶回主導地位，他瞪向尼爾的眼裡，想要撞上對方的鼻樑打斷被強迫連結的處境，卻被對方擋個正著。

尼爾擒住他的下巴，看上去比男人還纖細的手臂並不缺乏力氣，仍擁有一名Alpha該有的強勢。

「逮捕擅長開鎖的罪犯首要注意『永遠別相信用這個就能限制住他』。」他晃了晃手銬，吊起探員的手「相信我，這是錯誤選項，百試不厭。」尼爾低聲湊近他的耳邊，鼻息落在側臉。

男人迅速移動另一隻空著的手摸去槍袋的位置，卻被同步拉開，金髮青年不是初出茅廬的小夥子，不會只傻在原地乾著眼等他獲得足夠要脅的武器。他們四肢交纏扭打成一團，銬在彼此手上的金屬束器磨紅他們的皮膚，理智和衝動在每一處相碰的部位燃燒，雙方同樣備受煎熬。

尼爾用盡體力才成功把膝蓋壓上對方的後腰窩，將男人固定。暫時敗下陣的Alpha粗喘著氣，臉貼在皮製的坐墊，汗水浸濕他的白色上衣，在脖側劃下一道水痕。

勝利的那方也沒多游刃有餘，前臂充滿抓痕與咬印，前髮狼狽散落，大汗淋漓。尼爾的呼吸紊亂，沒法分辨究竟是因為情慾還是剛才的纏鬥所引發，也許兩種都有。

青年抽出探員背心上的手槍，卸去彈匣，能扔多遠就扔多遠，以防對方又逮到時機。他肯定這次對方不會再手下留情。

「我不是來找你打架的。」尼爾全身的重量透過腿部壓在男人身上，顯得這句話誠意不足。

「那你是來做什麼的。」男人的語氣不太好，但作為輸家也只能耐著性子聽從對方的要求。

「⋯⋯我只是想再見你一面。」尼爾坦承目的，突然沒了底氣，尷尬地為自己的解釋紅了耳朵，瞬間回到他年紀該有的青澀。慶幸對方並不會看到。

趴在沙發上的Alpha為這個理由愣住，一時找不到聲音回話。

「放開我。」探員最後只擠出這一句。

「如果你保證不會揍我或逃跑。」尼爾要對方承諾，他花了這麼大力氣才制服他，不能白白拱手。

「我答應你。」他放鬆緊繃的身體，消去剛才的劍拔弩張。

尼爾在確認對方收起那股嗆辣的氣味後從他身上起身，兩人的手一左一右被手銬牽制著。肉搏中途激發的情愫仍影響著雙方，青年挺起的部位明目張膽，而探員也沒好到哪去。

「所以你自投羅網只是想跟我調情？」男人不可置信，原先說的追求不過是玩笑，沒想到對方真是衝著這個而來，他反過身側著用手肘支起身體。

「不然你以為我剛才都在做什麼。」尼爾單膝跪在一旁，抑制想傾身親吻對方的渴望，通常一個Alpha在被對方要脅時不會有這股衝動，但他們都不太尋常。

「我不知道，想從我嘴裡套出情報之類的？」探員的胸膛隨著喘息起伏，不確定自己是否該信任對方的說詞。

「我的確是想對你的嘴做點什麼」尼爾找回自己的幽默感，他掃過對方吐著溫熱的下唇，吐出一句下流話。

探員別過臉，被對方的別有所圖搞得思緒打結。從青年的眼神中他看不出撒謊的痕跡，男人後仰倒向沙發，用自由的那隻手臂遮住自己的臉。

「如果現在提議我們該互相解決一下會不會太突兀。」尼爾瞥了兩眼他們兩人勃發的褲檔，先開口為這個窘境解套。

「只是用手。」青年提起那隻互相銬著的手。

「⋯⋯只能用手。」他盯著自己難堪的部位，年長的Alpha別過臉妥協。

-

「我說了，只能用手。」探員身上的衣服被剝去大半，鈕扣因為過於暴力的拉扯彈去地上，露出黝黑的胸膛，男人拉住青年的後髮，把自己從這個差點窒息的吻中解放。

「有點前戲會更好。」些微的疼痛讓尼爾興奮加劇，他雙手撐在男人兩側，被後拉而仰起的喉結渴望的吞嚥。

「你不做就滾開。」男人抬起腳想把對方踢下沙發，卻被順勢按上。青年親吻他的膝蓋，空著的那隻手從褲管底下滑進他的小腿。「我可不希望我們的第一次讓您留下很差的印象。」尼爾勾起嘴角的弧度，手指按摩著他的小腿肌。

「你已經給我足夠差的印象了。」男人為始終無法被滿足的情慾焦躁，呼吸被打亂。

「真遺憾。」尼爾知道這不是真話。

青年伏下身咬上他。濡濕的觸感讓男人倒抽一口氣。

「我說只能用手！」他的手掌按上青年的頭，但尼爾只是把他吞得更深。「……尼爾、哈、等等……」

「多喊點。」尼爾含糊地笑，「我喜歡聽。」他的眼神向上看著欲拒還迎的探員。

Alpha的性器誠實地在他口腔內跳動，頂端每磨過他的牙齒都更加敏感，尼爾惡意地吮弄出聲，男人只能咬緊下唇，閉起眼。

「尼爾、夠了。」被揉弄的囊部過於刺激，他感覺自己瀕臨極限。

咬著他脆弱部位的另一個Alpha沒打算放過他，他抽空嘴裡的空氣，探員挺起腰，一陣筋孿。

「老天，你很少自己做對吧。」尼爾張嘴把精液吐在手上。

「閉嘴……你這個不守信的渾球。」男人的眼神有些散漫，喘著大氣，無力地把自己癱在沙發上。

「那是忘了搜身的你的錯。」尼爾對他的汙辱不以為意，他打開男人的腿，把剛才凹折的那隻腳架在自己肩上。

手指沾著腥羶探進Alpha從不用來進行性事的區域。

「尼爾！」被趁人之危的探員繃緊腹部，突如其來的異物感讓他回神，銬著的那隻手握上青年在自己臀縫內開拓的那隻，想要制止他繼續。

「反正我已經是個渾球了，那我就多做一點更渾球的事，你覺得呢？」尼爾把手指又往內多推了幾吋。

「拔出去，尼爾！」男人用力握住他的手腕，但隔著自己彎曲的腳，角度阻礙讓他心有餘而力不足。

「不好好擴張你待會不會舒服的。」尼爾好心地解釋。

「──什麼？快住手！」探員明白了對方的企圖，掙扎得更激烈。

Alpha的氣味在空氣中互相攻擊，每一方都想將另一方懾服。

尼爾仍舊因為自己的年輕敗下陣，乾去的汗水又重新覆蓋上他，他臣服在男人身上，為自己的落敗感到委屈不滿。

「你就這麼不喜歡我嗎。」尼爾躺在他的胸膛上，任憑他們的汗液互相沾黏，金髮被壓癱。

探員因為對方的哭腔產生自己做錯事的錯覺，明明自己才是被侵犯的人，他是合理防衛。

「我是Alpha，尼爾。」男人用了最差的理由開脫，連自己都沒法說服。

「我知道，你說過了。」尼爾的性器因為本能受到威脅而疲軟，被擠在兩人中間，讓他更為挫敗，「還是因為我不是Omega？」他自暴自棄，想馴服一個Alpha顯然還欠缺經驗。

男人不知道怎麼回應。他拍上他的背。

尼爾安靜地接受對方的安撫，彷彿剛才那個要將對方拆吃入腹的野獸不是自己，像隻被馴服的獵犬。

「……也許，我們可以慢慢來。」探員不知道自己到底在說什麼，但話已出口，尼爾也聽見了。因為他幾乎同時從他胸口跳起，抬頭看著他的表情就像獲得獎賞。

「你得先自首。」他說。在這種情況下用這種溫情手段有些可恥。

「老天你真的正直地不行。」尼爾不介意對方利用這一點，他笑著親上對方的嘴角。「你逮到我了，探員。」他用靠著的那隻手十指扣上對方的。

「所以你會到監獄跟我來一次嗎？」尼爾期待地補充。

探員對他的捉弄瞇起眼，伸手掐了他的腰。

「嗷、不然入獄前也行。」

「嗷！」

-

「所以，你們不打算把我關進監獄。」尼爾穿著對方送來的西裝，隨意又鬆垮的領口顯現他並沒有很認真在整理服儀。

「把擅長逃獄的你嗎？」艾佛斯用鼻子哼了一聲。「你得用勞動補償你犯下的那些錯。」

「哦、所以我現在是FBI的走狗了。」尼爾拉起自己的褲管，露出栓在腳踝上的電子鐐銬。「不壞。」

「那，我的主人在哪？」他笑著問。

艾佛斯對他的泰然自若翻了一個白眼，用文件夾指向男人的位置。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道在寫什麼的AA文，
> 
> 我又想看尼爾小狼狗，又想看他小奶狗。  
> 就變成這副德行，我是心猿意馬的女人。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Billie Eilish - My Strange Addiction
> 
> Bad, bad news  
> One of us is gonna lose  
> I'm the powder, you're the fuse  
> Just add some friction
> 
> -
> 
> 小小廣告一下自己的新刊（需登入Plurk）：  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/o2qoto
> 
> 預購到2020/11/10 23:59！


End file.
